Visible and near infrared wavelength light is known to have many therapeutic benefits. For example, wavelengths of 680, 730 and/or 880 nanometers have been shown to increase cell growth and speed wound healing (especially when combined with hyperbaric oxygen), and have been used to activate photoactive agents for various cancer treatments. Whelan et al., “NASA Light Emitting Diode Medical Applications From Deep Space to Deep Sea,” Space Technology and Applications International Forum—2001, American Institute of Physics, pp. 35-45 (2001).
Despite the recognition of the benefits of visible and near infrared wavelength light irradiation and/or hyperbaric oxygen treatment, there remains a need for methods and apparatus for carrying out such therapy.